My present invention pertains generally to the field of semiconductor devices and more particularly to a single gate field-effect transistor and the process for making the same.
Generally, the conventional unipolar field-effect transistor is well-known and normally includes a bar of semi-conductor material in which the working current flows between source and drain contacts located on opposite sides of a gate contact or region thereof. The working current is carried in a channel having a variable effective cross sectional area controlled by the gate voltage. When the gate voltage is sufficiently high, the channel through which the working current flows can be pinched off.
The bar of semiconductor material is usually fabricated from silicon (Si) or germanium (Ge) and the gate structure includes both upper and lower gate contact portions. The lower gate contact portion is significantly larger normally than the upper gate contact portion. The comparatively large total gate capacitance of the conventional field-effect transistor reduces its frequency response considerably and presents a serious problem to high frequency operation thereof.